Death In Winter part one
by Koloth
Summary: The Doctor and Grant arrive on a planet of frozen death.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Death In Winter (Or The Great Extermination)

The TARDIS materialized after a rather bumpy ride with a loud groaning/wheezing noise. The occupants of the ship made it to their feet after having crashed to the floor. The Doctor (in his Sixth Incarnation) frowned deeply. "Now what was that all about old girl?" The Doctor asked as he patted the control console. The man traveling with this Doctor: Grant Stood up, dusted himself off and waved his arms in an attept to clear some of the smoke cause by the TARDIS' outburst. "So Doctor, where have we landed?" Grant asked while coughing a bit.

The Doctor activated the view screen and what he saw caused his eyebrows to raise up into his curly fair hair. The landscape outside was that of a frozen war torn wasteland. Bodies were partially buried benieth snow and ice, buildings were half caved in and there was the unmistakable scorch marks denoting blaster fire of some sort. "Well, this is a most unpleasant place indeed." The Doctor grabbed his multi-colored coat off of the coat rack and donned it and he tossed Grant his jacket. "I assume we're heading out then?" Grant smiled slightly as The Doctor glared at him lightly. "Indeed. We must discover what has happened here. Now come along Grant….we haven't got all day." The Doctor grinned as he opened the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor and Grant exit the TARDIS and step out into this unknown frozen wasteland. Snow was falling steadilly onto The Doctor and Grant. "Hmm it's snowing Doctor." Grant mused. The Doctor gave him a grave expression and shook his head. "No Grant, I'm afraid this is not snow...it is in fact ash. Most likely as a result of either the blaster fire or the collapsing buildings….or possibly both." The Doctor sighed "No, something terrible has happened here. Let's press on shall we?" The Doctor and Grant continued to trudge through the ash and debris occasionally stopping to observe the death and decay around them.

Finally they came to a halt before a domed building. "How odd...one building untouched amongst all this destruction." Grant said to the Doctor. The Doctor looked worried "How odd indeed Grant. I think...we shall just have to investigate." Suddenly the two big doors made a groaning noise as they swung open slowly as though those doors hadn't been opened in ages. The Doctor squared his shoulders "After me I think."

The Doctor and Grant enter the domed building and find perfectly preserved beings frozen in ice. The Doctor's eyes widen in fear. Grant looks at the Doctor in concern. "Are you ok Doctor? What is it?" The Doctor shakes his head frantically for a moment before rambling "No no no it can't be...not them!" Grant whose face is now framed with fear puts his hand on the Doctor's arm "Doctor, what are they?!" The Doctor bows his head and utters one solitary terrifying word "Daleks".


	2. Chapter 2

Death In Winter

Part Two

The Doctor had just uttered a solitary word that shook him to his core: "Daleks". The name alone was enough to inspire terror and dread throughout the cosmos. From the planet Skaro, the Daleks were mutants bred for a single purpose: to destroy and conquer all other living things until all that remains is Dalek. Of course the Daleks (formerly called Kaleds) once looked very much like us before an evil scientist called Davros began experimenting on his own people turning them into things that know only hate...doomed to live within metal shells shouting at the outside cosmos.

The Doctor looked worried and scared.

"What could have done this to the Daleks?" Came the voice of Grant Markham as if from light-years away. The Doctor turned to Grant, fear etched in his face. "I honestly don't know Grant. But I fully intend to find out!"

The Doctor and Grant continue their search. Much of the building and been damaged but was navigatable. There were Dalek casings here and there in pieces. There were also beings who resembled potatoes.

"Ah Sontarans...poor things. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Sontarans." The Doctor mused. He turned to Grant, answering his unasked question. "Sontarans are a warlike race who live for battle and conquest...though not to the degree of the Daleks. They use breeding pools to reproduce...it means they're clones." He waved his hand in slight manner as he explained the last bit. "They have been at war with the Rutans for centuries…" Seeing the look on Grant's face, The Doctor quickly added "Don't ask."

The two found their way to a command centre of sorts. Grant manages to get a computer terminal working.

"Hey Doctor, take a look at this!" Grant called. The Doctor rushes over and says "Ah you got the terminal working...well done Grant!" With a grin.

The terminal information is patchy in places but the Doctor got the gist. "So something happened that cause the Daleks and Sontarans to combine their forces...that is very worrying Grant, very worrying indeed." The Doctor looks around, deep in thought. "What could have caused this level of destruction? This doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly a weak shrill voice shrieked: "Doc-tor..,"

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Death In Winter

Part Three

A weak voice shrieked: "Doc-tor!" The Doctor made his way over to the last surviving Dalek. The top half of its casing had been blown away and Ash had been falling freely on the dying mutant within.

"So one of you survived after all?! What did this to you...to all of this?" The Doctor waved his arm indicating everything.

"Doc-tor! The Dal-eks and Son-tar-ans were fighting against each other! Then it came...the ex-plo-sions, the de-struct-ion….and death!" The Dalek screached.

"Surely you must know what did all this?!" The Doctor quipped arrogantly but it was too late, The Last Surviving Dalek and ceased to be. "Now we may never know what happened!" The Doctor moaned.

Suddenly a voice rang out: "I HAPPENED DOCTOR!"

The Doctor turned to see a figure in black with Grant in his grip. The figure looked like death incarnate. The Doctor looked furious and scared at the same time as he said (his voice barely above a whisper) "The Black Guardian!"

It was indeed the Black Guardian in his guide as "The Shadow"

The Black Guardian cackled before exclaiming: "At last I shall have my revenge!"

To Be Concluded in Part Four...


End file.
